


The Art of Meet and Greet

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	The Art of Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wizefics (bewize)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewize/gifts).



Title: The Art of the Meet and Greet  
Fandoms: Iron Man/Gargoyles: Animated Series  
Author: karrenia  
Characters: Tony Stark, Natasha, David and Fox Xanatos  
Rating: General Audiences

Notes: I hope I got Tony Stark's character down in this; it's my first time writing him so I am  
a little bit anxious if it came it out okay... Recipient: wizefics  
Request Details: http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand/1193855.html 

words: 560

 

"The Art of Meet and Greet" by Karen

The snapping of flashbulbs from the press core covering the event competed in vain with glitter and shine of the glitter ornate chandeliers that hung overhead, but even their golden light could not compete with the golden sheen of the floor-length ball gown worn by the woman on his arm.

'It was a toss-up, really,' thought Tony Stark as he gave the huge ballroom a three hundred and sixty once over noting the jewels and silks of the men and women gathered for one of Manhattan's most glamorous charity fundraisers.

He might have preferred to be elsewhere tonight, but the woman on his arm was not to be denied a chance to be seen and who was he to deny a beautiful woman anything, wine, money, the pumping adrenaline of action, adventure, and intrigue, all this was a like an addiction to him although he might never admit to anyone, even Natasha.

Elsewhere another couple, dressed to impress as the saying went, entered the ornate ballroom; the woman wore a green silk dress which contrasted nicely with her flaming red hair and the man wore a suit with a vertical stripped tie that matched the color of her dress. David Xanatos and his new wife, Fox entered the place as if they owned it. 

As one of the world's most wealthy industrialists David Xanatos might one day own all of Manhattan.

Many in the crowd who recognized them or even had heard rumors about him were whispering behind their hands and some out loud to each other.. 

"David, this night is simply marvelous," Fox cooed leaning up against him.

"Marvelous indeed. And here I thought for one moment that our lives would become dull and stale after marriage," replied David.

"Do you remember how you proposed to me?" she playfully asked.

"We're both genetically compatible, equally ambitious and powerful and our interests run along similar lines," he replied with an equally dangerous smile curving the lines of his face.

They had just come from the silent auction portion of the evening both a bit flushed from the encounter with two of Fox's former partners-in-crime, Jackal and Hyena having thwarted their brother and sister's duo attempt to steal a priceless diamond on display on the upper floors of the building. The diamond was just one of many pieces available for viewing as part of the Diamond Expo.

Across the expanse of the ballroom, mingling with the growing crowd Tony Stark chanced to look up, momentarily distracted from going through the motions of the meet and greet with various bankers, company heads, and even the mayor and governor of New York. 

When he chanced to catch the sharp-eyed gaze of a man whose gaze caught and held his own; completely unflinching and equally calculating.

To Tony Stark's way of thinking it was akin to catching the blade of a sword on an opponent's blade. It was not an unfriendly look, on the whole, however, Tony Stark had not managed to become one of those proverbial captains of industry one always heard about in the news or read about in the financial magazines and papers not to be able to recognize a potential rival when he saw one. 

Tony broke eye contact with an audible snap; Natasha also a professional noted the look and filed it away for later reference, making polite excuses to their current company. 

"Someone you know?" inquired Natasha curiously noting with both mingled alarm and amusement the telltale signs of Tony Stark's body language that this was no joking matter. 

"Why is it?" she asked her native Russian accent more pronounced than ever, "Really, why is it, that we cannot attend any sort of public affair without you running into an old enemy, rival, or even a potential rival?"

Tony shrugged and began to lead her into the rhythms of a waltz allowing the disquietude of only seconds before to slip away. He had made the conscious decision to only focus on Natasha and the movements of the elegant old-fashioned dance. 

The band had struck up a sonata by the Austrian composer, Strauss; one of his favorites. Natasha, for her part, refused to let the subject drop and finally he replied. "Comes with the territory." 

In the back of his mind, Tony Stark thought, 'Maybe this charity event won't be as boring as I thought it would be. In fact, it might even be shaping up to be quite interesting.'

On the heels of that thought it also occurred to him that he would ask Natasha for the guest list for tonight's gathering and then double check the computer database for this couple. He had an instinctive feeling that it would prove most valuable.


End file.
